Appearance Dolls (Item)
Appearance Dolls (abbreviated ADs) are used to change the appearance of Goatlings. Goatlings are created with a Basic Gray appearance by default. Each Appearance Doll can only be used once, and will override the previous Appearance Dolls. More information on Appearance Dolls can be found in the Appearance Dolls section at the archive on the navigation at the bottom of the page. Retired Appearance Dolls are no longer obtainable through site events or activities, and can only be obtained through trading with other users. There are currently 126 Appearance Dolls. Appearance Dolls Stock These Appearance Dolls can be bought from the Appearance Dolls shop. item_38.gif|Basic Gray AD|link=Basic Gray item_49.gif|Studded Collar AD|link=Studded Collar item_50.gif|Flower Chain AD|link=Flower Chain item_51.gif|Clovers AD|link=Clovers item_52.gif|Star Collar AD|link=Star Collar item_53.gif|Hearts AD|link=Hearts item_54.gif|Chain Collar AD|link=Chain Collar item_55.gif|Butterflies AD|link=Butterflies item_56.gif|Pink Ribbon AD|link=Pink Ribbon item_177.gif|Dragonling AD|link=Dragonling item_253.gif|Starling AD|link=Starling item_254.gif|Appleling AD|link=Appleling item_255.gif|Diamondling AD|link=Diamondling item_256.gif|Butterling AD|link=Butterling item_257.gif|Rainbowling AD|link=Rainbowling item_258.gif|Balloonling AD|link=Balloonling item_414.gif|Sakuraling AD|link=Sakuraling item_420.gif|Socialling AD|link=Socialling WBAD.gif|WB Giftling AD|link=WB Giftling RebellingAD.gif|Rebelling AD|link=Rebelling AquariusAD.gif|Aquarius AD|link=Aquarius PiscesAD.gif|Pisces AD|link=Pisces AriesAD.gif|Aries AD|link=Aries TaurusAD.gif|Taurus AD|link=Taurus GeminiAD.gif|Gemini AD|link=Gemini CancerAD.gif|Cancer AD|link=Cancer LeoAD.gif|Leo AD|link=Leo VirgoAD.gif|Virgo AD|link=Virgo LibraAD.gif|Libra AD|link=Libra ScorpioAD.gif|Scorpio AD|link=Scorpio CarolingAD.gif|Caroling AD|link=Caroling SagittariusAD.gif|Sagittarius AD|link=Sagittarius CapricornAD.gif|Capricorn AD|link=Capricorn PartylingAD.gif|Partyling AD|link=Partyling Masked Rival AD.gif|Masked Rival AD Garnet Carnation AD.gif|Garnet Carnation AD|link=Garnet Carnation Healer AD.gif|Healer AD|link=Healer New Bee AD.gif|New Bee AD Necromancer AD.gif|Necromancer AD|link=Necromancer Amethyst Iris AD.gif|Amethyst Iris AD|link=Amethyst Iris Thief AD.gif|Thief AD|link=Thief Aquamarine Daffodil AD.gif|Aquamarine Daffodil AD|link=Aquamarine Daffodil Diamond Daisy AD.gif|Daimond Daisy AD|link=Daimond Daisy Mage AD.gif|Mage AD|link=Mage Wizard AD.gif|Wizard AD|link=Wizard Emerald Lily AD.gif|Emerald Lily AD|link=Emerald_Lily Knight AD.gif|Knight AD Pearl Rose AD.gif|Pearl Rose AD VIP Shop Stock These Appearance Dolls can be bought from the VIP shop. item_217.gif|Starshine AD|link=Starshine item_290.gif|Sweetie AD|link=Sweetie item_477.gif|Lovelyling AD|link=Lovelyling lovewarriorad.gif|Love Warrior AD|link=Love Warrior Cash Shop Stock These Appearance Dolls can be bought from the Cash Shop. item_779.gif|Minty Melt AD|link=Minty Melt item_370.gif|Royal Guard AD|link=Royal Guard item_448.gif|Le Stache AD|link=Le Stache Maneki Nekoling AD (1).gif|Maneki Nekoling AD|link=Maneki Nekoling Kawaii IdolAD.gif|Kawaii Idol AD|link=Kawaii Idol NurselingAD.gif|Nurseling AD|link=Nurseling Wishing Well Sis AD.gif|Wishing Well Sis AD Wishing Well Bro AD.gif|Wishing Well Bro AD Retired Cash Shop ADs These Appearance Dolls could be bought from the Cash Shop, but have since been removed and retired. Lil Sweetheart AD (1).gif|Lil Sweetheart AD|link=Lil Sweetheart IndiegoatlingAD.gif|Indiegoatling AD|link=Indiegoatling Goatlings University AD.gif|Goatlings University AD|link=Goatlings University Explore Area ADs These Appearance Dolls can be gained from defeating goats in the Explore areas. Item 149.gif|Fluttergoat AD|link=Fluttergoat Item 421.gif|Flanling AD|link=Flanling Item 422.gif|Sprinkling AD|link=Sprinkling Flower Bonnet AD.gif|Flower Bonnet AD|link=http://goatlings.wikia.com/wiki/Flower_Bonnet Shamrock AD (1).gif|Shamrock AD|link=Shamrock Jestling AD (1).gif|Jestling AD|link=Jestling Bumbleling AD (1).gif|Bumbleling AD|link=Bumbleling item_480.gif|Light Fairyling AD|link=Light Fairyling DarkFairylingAD.gif|Dark Fairyling AD|link=Dark Fairyling SkullFairylingAD.gif|Skull Fairyling AD|link=Skull Fairyling UnigoatAD.gif|Unigoat AD|link=Unigoat PointelingAD.gif|Pointeling AD|link=Pointeling item_431.gif|Vampling AD|link=Vampling DayPhantomAD.gif|Day Phantom AD|link=Day Phantom NightPhantomAD.gif|Night Phantom AD|link=Night Phantom WisplingAD.gif|Wispling AD|link=Wispling SlimelingAD.gif|Slimeling AD|link=Slimeling KappalingAD.gif|Kappaling AD|link=Kappaling DreamSteedAD.gif|Dream Steed AD|link=Dream Steed OrchidMantisAD.gif|Orchid Mantis AD|link=Orchid Mantis StarryAngelingAD.gif|Starry Angeling AD|link=Starry Angeling SSMinorAD.gif|SS Miner AD|link=SS Miner SugarStarlingAD.gif|Sugar Starling AD|link=Sugar Starling WindlingAD.gif|Windling AD|link=Windling Fishing ADs These Appearance Dolls can be obtained through the Gone Fishin game. SeafoamAD.gif|Seafoam AD|link=Seafoam TidepoolAD.gif|Tidepool AD|link=Tidepool KoiFishAD.gif|Koi Fish AD|link=Koi Fish JabberjawAD.gif|Jabberjaw AD|link=Jabberjaw Goat Token ADs These Appearance Dolls can be obtained through the Goat Token Game. BatlingAD.gif|Batling AD|link=Batling CharmlingAD.gif|Charmling AD|link=Charmling SnowlingAD.gif|Snowling AD|link=Snowling IceQueenAD.gif|Ice Queen AD|link=Ice_Queen Peach Blossom AD.gif|Peach Blossom AD|link=Peach Blossom Gnomling AD.gif|Gnomling AD|link=Gnomling Pink Lemonade AD.gif|Pink Lemonade AD|link=Pink_Lemonade Sky Diamond AD.gif|Sky Diamond AD|link=Sky_Diamond Craftable ADs These Appearance Dolls can be crafted with specific items at the Crafting shop. 8bit.gif|8bit Goat AD|link=8bit Goat Toffeeling AD.gif|Toffeeling AD|link=Toffeeling Retired Craftable ADs The items required to craft these Appearance Dolls have retired. The Appearance Dolls can still be crafted at the Crafting shop if the user has the required retired items. ethos.gif|Ethosling AD|link=Ethosling lucky.gif|Lucky AD|link=Trileaf summerling.gif|Summerling AD|link=Heatwave IcelandicAD.gif|Icelandic AD|link=Icelandic AD Retired Battle Arena ADs These Appearance Dolls could be earned from fights in the Battle Arena, but have since been removed and retired. item_289.gif|Cupid AD|link=Cootie item_339.gif|Lucky Clover AD|link=Trileaf item_359.gif|Bunnyling AD|link=Bunnyling item_397.gif|Luck Dragonling AD|link=Luck Dragon item_427.gif|Day Of The Dead AD|link=Cold Frisson item_450.gif|Reinling AD|link=Surprise Box item_476.gif|Sweetheart AD|link=Cootie item_670.gif|Queen Snakeling AD|link=Queen Snakeling DuchessHeartthrobaD.gif|Duchess Heartthrob AD|link=Cootie PuddlesAD.gif|Puddles AD|link=Spring Bunny pumpkin_spice_small.gif|Pumpkin Spice AD|link=Cold Frisson Other These Goatlings are/were obtained through methods not listed above. item_150.gif|Betaling AD|link=Betaling item_280.gif|Midnight Moon AD|link=Midnight Moon Rockabilly AD.gif|Rockabilly AD|link=Rockabilly Velvet Rose AD.gif|Velvet Rose AD|link=Velvet_Rose Category:AD